A moment in a million years
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: La primera vez que Thor lo encuentra es en una ciudad llamada Nueva York, con las luces de la noche marcando dibujos inconexos sobre su piel como quien con pincel y tinta dibujaría sobre un papel.


**Título**: A moment in a million years

**Pairing**: thorki

**Warnings**: quizá un poco de drama y muerte constante, pero no mucho más. Mucho amor.

**Sin betear **(perdón por posibles fallos hijos de Satán)

Bueeeeeeno, esta historia es una mierdecilla que se me ocurrió cuando estaba demasiado aburrida como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera escribir o leer. Me he inspirado bastante en una canción con el mismo nombre (viva mi imaginación) de Scorpions. Una canción que es como un navajazo en los feels. Espero que os guste. Y que dejéis alguna muestra de vida por aquí, que está eso mas muerto que...

* * *

La primera vez que Thor lo encuentra es en una ciudad llamada Nueva York, con las luces de la noche marcando dibujos inconexos sobre su piel como quien con pincel y tinta dibujaría sobre un papel. Le ha costado años encontrarle y ahora que lo ve incluso duda, "¿de verdad es él?" se pregunta una y otra vez.

Es bibliotecario (Thor se las apaña para pasar allí algunas tardes, observándole como un adolescente a través de las estanterías llenas de libros). Su hermano sigue disfrutando de la lectura, por lo visto. No le extraña, incluso le hace sentir en casa, aunque esté en Midgard y años le separen de Asgard.

Ve a su hermano crecer, madurar y formar una vida. Se da cuenta de cómo de distintas habrían sido las cosas si Loki hubiera tenido otro ambiente en el que crecer cuando ambos eran niños (igualmente Thor intenta no pensar mucho en eso, se alegra de que ahora Loki tenga una nueva vida).

Aunque ésta sea corta y efímera y termine un día cualquiera, bajo la lluvia, en mitad de un accidente de tráfico que no fue su culpa. Thor no se atreve a salvarle cuando le ve tendido sobre el asfalto, cubierto de sangre como un cuadro macabro de la historia más oscura de Becker (algo tuvo que leer en la biblioteca a parte de las sonrisas de su hermano).

Perderlo de nuevo habría sido mucho más trágico y doloroso, solo que ahora Thor puede seguir al alma de Loki con más facilidad y eso le lleva a otro lugar, otra ciudad.

Loki nace de nuevo en Francia, días más tarde. Es una chica de pálida piel y sonrisa ladeada, con unas mejillas pecosas que distan mucho de hacerle parecer su hermano. Pero a ella le encanta la lluvia, usualmente sale descalza al porche de su casa y extiende los brazos, respirando hondo como si eso la hiciera ser libre y tener alas para volar. (Thor hace llover para Loki siempre que puede, y esos años Francia se convierte en el país con más lluvias de todo Europa).

Tiene problemas en casa, Thor los observa en silencio. Los padres de Loki discuten, discuten mucho, tanto que en ocasiones su hermano se esconde en el armario que hay en su habitación horas enteras, sin ningún interés en salir, llorando sin parar. En esos momentos, ni si quiera la tímida llovizna de Thor consigue asomarla a la ventana.

Thor sabe el día que va a pasar porque conoce a Loki mucho mejor de lo que debería. Para su hermano crea una tormenta torrencial que despierta las alertas de todo el país, y Loki muere con una sonrisa en los labios al tirarse por el balcón. Thor solo llora un poco por él esta vez, pero en seguida sale en la búsqueda de su alma de nuevo.

La siguiente vez todo ocurre mejor. Loki nace en Inglaterra bajo el nombre de Leo y es un gran poeta, la gente lo adora. Se hace famoso entre los lectores aficionados y su vida se basa en la creación de sonetos, las vidas de sus numerosas amantes y el vino. No es la vida perfecta con la que Thor sueña que su hermano merece, y el caótico ritmo termina por pararle el corazón un seis de noviembre entre los brazos del sueño. Deja muchos poemas sin terminar. Thor hace llover por las noches durante semanas en Londres, haciendo del luto una obligación para todos los londinenses.

Thor lamenta el nuevo destino de su hermano, nace en mitad de una guerra estúpida donde hace mucho calor y hay mucha sangre y muere antes de cumplir los siete años. No hace llover esta vez, Thor prefiere olvidar esos cortos años de vida.

Cuando el alma de Loki aparece en Berlín, Thor sonríe y la nieve cae durante seis días y cinco noches, frágil y pequeña, escarcha sobre las ventanas. Es un hombre alto y delgado, quiere ser escritor y le gustan los gatos. En algunas reencarnaciones el alma de Loki reconoce la afinidad por la lluvia que los años van puliendo en él. Esta vez es muy parecido a las anteriores, Thor le regala lluvia, y Loki sigue viviendo hasta el día de su muerte, cuando la edad le consume y sus hijos le leen las obras de un poeta londinense que murió muy joven.

Las vidas se suceden una detrás de otra, Thor las observa todas sin interactuar con nada, como un mero espectador de la obra maestra que Loki crea en cada año de su vida. Eventualmente hace llover para él, y su hermano sale a la ventana con una sonrisa, como si reconociera los rasgos de Thor en las nubes (en ocasiones llora, y los truenos surcan el cielo esa noche).

Hay un punto en el que Thor comienza a hacer acto de presencia. La primera vez es en Noruega, cuando una chica joven, pelirroja y sonriente, tropieza y cae al suelo en una maraña de rizos y bufandas. Thor se hace pasar por otro estudiante de la universidad para ver a su hermano, se siente raro con ropas midgardianas pero lleva tanto tiempo observando a Loki usarlas que se ha acostumbrado. Le ayuda con los libros y cuando se rozan, Thor reconoce en ese simple gesto la piel de Loki, su palidez, sus sarcasmos y su inteligencia. Recuerda haber permitido que Odín lo desterrara a la tierra como un simple mortal (no se perdona por ello).

Esa chica muere días más tarde cuando el cáncer le dispara en los pulmones con su furia. Pero Thor recuerda el contacto, y tan perdido está en él, que se le olvida hacer tronar en el funeral.

La segunda vez que se cuela en la vida de Loki, lo hace como su estudiante. Su hermano es profesor de literatura, es maravilloso sentarse y escuchar como habla. Pero nunca llega a hablar con él para algo más que los requisitos académicos, y cuando su hermano se casa y tiene hijos, Thor se marcha de su clase. Sigue siendo extraño verle con otras personas cuando antes solo él podía tocarle. (Hace llover muy, muy fuerte, el día que Loki muere, asesinado en un callejón por un hombre que quería poco más que una billetera).

La primera vez que se besan en siglos es un día de navidad cuando Thor consigue que Loki le de una oportunidad. Lo hacen bajo el muérdago de una tienda de libros donde los dos trabajan, sintiendo los labios ajenos, antes compañeros fieles, reconocerse de nuevo.

A partir de entonces, Thor enamora a Loki cada vez que renace. Crean romances de película romántica y tragedias de Shakespeare cuando las cosas no salen del todo bien. Thor hace llover en la primera cita y Loki suspira su nombre entre besos de placer. Se quieren como amantes, cada vez es diferente, cada vez es distinto, pero la sensación es la misma.

Thor y Loki, Loki y Thor. Ni el impedimento de un millón de muertes podrían separarlos. Ni la furia ciega de los años que pasan sin verse, porque al final todo vale la pena. Y cuando termina, todo vuelve a empezar.


End file.
